Anno Domini
thumb|250px|[[Giorgioneovo "Rođenje" Isusa Krista, pretpostavljeni početak ere]] frame|[[Dionizije Mali uveo je godine Anno Domini radi računanja Uskrsa.]] Anno Domini'''Može se pisati i "Anno Domine". (latinski: "godine Gospodnje, ljeta Gospodnjega",anno Proleksis enciklopedijaanno Hrvatska enciklopedija skraćeno u '''AD ili A.D., oznaka je pod kojom su se brojile, i još se broje, godine u julijanskom i gregorijanskom kalendaru. Puniji izraz mogao je glasiti Anno Domini Nostri Iesu (Jesu) Christi ("U godini našeg Gospodina Isusa Krista"). Kalendarska era koja se ovim broji počiva na tradicionalno izračunatoj godini Isusovog začeća i rođenja. Prije Krista je oznaka za godine prije Kristovog rođenja (na engleskom Before Christ - BC ili B.C.). Rabi se i kratica p.n.e. (prije nove ere). Sustav Anno Domini nastao je 525., ali u zapadnoj Europi u uporabu ulazi lagano, tek od 8. stoljeća. Prema Katoličkoj enciklopediji, čak su i pape nastavile isprave datirati po vladarskim godinama. Do masovnije uporabe u Europi dolazi postupno, od 11. do 14. stoljeća.Gerard, 1908 Portugal je posljednja zapadnoeuropska zemlja koja je prihvatila sustav, i to 1422. U pravoslavnim zemljama era ulazi u uporabu od 15. stoljeća u grčkom svijetu"chronology." > "Christian" Encyclopædia Britannica from Encyclopædia Britannica 2007 Ultimate Reference Suite. (2009), a masovnije od 18. stoljeća, počevši od Rusije, gdje je Petar Veliki 1700. izveo kalendarsku reformu. Brojenje godina po A.D. sustavu (ili po alternativnoj oznaci opće (naše, nove) ere) najrašireniji je sustav brojenja na svijetu, uključujući brojenje desetljeća, stoljeća i tisućljeća. To je de facto standard, koji koriste međunarodne agencije poput Ujedinjenih naroda i Univerzalne poštanske unije. Njegova prevlast je posljedica europske kolonizacije drugih kontinenata od 15. stoljeća, pri čemu se širio i gregorijanski kalendar. Povijest U prvih šest stoljeća onoga što će postati kršćanska era, europske zemlje su koristile različite sustave za označavanje i brojenje godina, npr. konzularno datiranje (označavanje godina po konzulima na položaju), zatim brojenje po vladarskim godinama careva i u odnosu na pretpostavljeno vrijeme nastanka svijeta (Anno Mundi). Iako je car Justinijan I. 541. imenovao posljednjeg necarskog konzula Bazilija, kasniji carevi do Konstansa II. (641.-668.) imenovani su za konzule na prvu Novu godinu (1. siječnja) nakon dolaska na prijestolje. Svi ovi carevi, osim Justinijana, rabili su carske postkonzularne godine za sve godine vladavine, pored svojih vladarskih godina.Roger S. Bagnall and Klaas A. Worp, Chronological Systems of Byzantine Egypt, Leiden, Brill, 2004. (vidjeti julijanski kalendar). Odavno van uporabe, ova praksa je formalno ukinuta tek 888. Dionizijev rad Sustav Anno Domini razradio je monah po imenu Dionizije Mali (Dionysius Exiguus, rođen u Maloj Skitiji), u Rimu, 525. godine. U svojoj uskršnjoj tablici Dionizije je izjednačio AD 532 s Dioklecijanovom vladarskom godinom 284. U Argumentum I, priključenom ovoj tablici, on izjednačava godinu AD 525 s konzulatom Proba Juniora.Nineteen year cycle of Dionysius On time implicira da se Isusova inkarnacija dogodila 525 godina ranije, ne navodeći konkretnu godinu njegovog rođenja ili začeća. :"Ipak, nigdje u izlaganju svoje tablice Dionizije ne dovodi u vezu svoju epohu s nekim drugim sustavom datiranja, bilo konzulatskim, olimpijadskim, godinom svijeta, ili Augustovom vladarskom godinom; niti on objašnjava ili opravdava početni nadnevak."Blackburn & Holford-Strevens 2003, 778. Blackburn & Holford-Strevens ukratko predstavljaju argumente za 2. p.n.e., 1. p.n.e. ili 1. n.e. kao godinu u kojoj je Dionizije vidio Rođenje i Utjelovljenje. Ima nekoliko izvora zabune:Blackburn & Holford-Strevens 2003, 778–9. * U novijim vremenima, Inkarnacija (Utjelovljenje) je istoznačno sa začećem (Blagovijesti, 25. ožujka), ali neki stari pisci, npr. prečasni Bede, smatraju da je Inkarnacija isto što i Rođenje (Božić, 25. prosinca) * Građanska (konzulska) godina počinjala je 1. siječnja, ali je Dioklecijanova godina počinjala 29. kolovoza (što je početak i koptske godine, u Egiptu) * U popisima konzula bilo je netočnosti * Bilo je konfuznih zbirova vladarskih godina careva Dva stoljeća kasnije, anglosaksonski povjesničar Prečasni Bede je za godine prije ove ere rabio drukčiji latinski izraz, "ante uero incarnationis dominicae tempus" ("vrijeme prije Gospodinovog pravog utjelovljenja"), što bi bilo ekvivalentno izrazu "prije Krista".Bede, 731, Book 1, Chapter 2, first sentence. Aleksandrijski monah Anijan je oko 400. napravio drukčiji proračun, Blagovijesti je postavio na 25. ožujka 9. n.e., osam do deset godina nakon nadnevka na koji će upućivati Dionizije. Premda je ova era inkarnacije bila popularna u prvim stoljećima Bizantskog Carstva, ova Era Inkarnacije je opstala samo u Etiopiji, što objašnjava razliku od 7-8 godina u erama (11. rujna 2008. počela je 2001. etiopska godina). Bizantski kroničari, poput Maksima Ispovijednika, Đorđa Sinkela i Teofana Ispovijednika, svoje su godine datirali od Anijanovog Postanka Svijeta; ova era je prvu godinu započinjala 25. ožujka 5492. p.n.e. Kasniji bizantski kroničari su koristili "godine svijeta" od 1. rujna 5509. p.n.e., što se nazivalo bizantskom, ili carigradskom, erom (vidjeti bizantski kalendar). Ovakva era je korištena u bizantskom kulturnom krugu, uključujući i Srbiju i Rusiju prije Petra Velikog. Nijedna epoha od nastanka svijeta (Anno Mundi - "godini svijeta") nije bila prevladavajuća u cijelom kršćanskom svijetu. Točnost Prema Doggettu, "Iako proučavatelji generalno vjeruju da je Krist rođen nekoliko godina prije 1. n.e., povijesni dokazi su nedovoljni da bi smo imali definitivno datiranje."Doggett 1992, 579 Prema Evanđelju po Mateju (2:1,16) Kralj Herod Veliki bio je još živ kada je Isus rođen, i naredio pokolj nevine dječice kao odgovor. Blacburn & Holford-Strevens smatraju da je Herod umro malo prije Pashe 4. p.n.e.Blackburn & Holford-Strevens 2003, 770 i kažu da oni koji prihvaćaju priču o pokolju nevinih ponekad povezuju zvijezdu koja je dovela biblijske mudrace (tri kralja) s planetarnom konjunkcijom od 15. srpnja 7. p.n.e. ili s Halleyevom kometom iz 12. p.n.e. Čak i povjesničari koji ne prihvaćaju pokolj, prihvaćaju rođenje u Herodovo vrijeme kao tradiciju stariju od pisanih evanđelja.Blackburn & Holford-Strevens 2003, 776 Evanđelje po Luki (1:5) navodi da je Ivan Krstitelj začet, ako ne i rođen, u vrijeme kralja Heroda i da je Isus začet kada je Ivanova majka sv. Elizabeta bila u šestom mjesecu trudnoće (1:26). Lukino evanđelje također tvrdi da je Isus rođen tijekom vladavine cara Augusta i dok je guverner Sirije bio Kvirinije (ili Kirenije, 2:1-2). Blackburn & Holford-Strevens ukazuju da je Kirenijev/Kvirinijev guvernorat nad Sirijom započeo 6. n.e., što je neuskladivo sa začećem 4. p.n.e. i kažu da "Sv. Luka izaziva veliku poteškoću... Većina kritičara zato odbacuje Luku". Neki proučavatelji na osnovi Evanđelja po Ivanu postavljaju Isusovo rođenje oko 18. p.n.e. Mnogi povjesničari nijekaju da je Isus uopće postojao kao povijesna osoba. Popularizacija Prvi povjesničar ili kroničar koji je rabio Anno Domini kao prvenstveni mehanizam datiranja bio je Viktor iz Tunune, afrički kroničar iz 6. stoljeća. Anglosaksonski povjesničar Velečasni Bede, kome je Dionizijev rad bio poznat, također je koristio ovaj sustav u svojoj Crkvenoj povijesti engleskog naroda, dovršenoj 731. U istoj ovoj knjizi, bio je prvi koji je uporabio izraz prije Krista i ustanovio standard po kojem nema nulte godine, iako je u computusu koristio nulu. Dionizije i Bede su obojica smatrali da Anno Domini počinje Isusovom inkarnacijom, ali "razlika između Utjelovljenja i Rođenja nije napravljena do kasnog 9. stoljeća, kada je na nekim mjestima epoha Inkarnacije identificirana s Kristovim začećem, tj. Blagovijestima 25. ožujka" (Annunciation style na engleskom).Blackburn & Holford-Strevens 881. Na europskom kontinentu, Anno Domini je kao omiljenu eru karolinške renesanse uveo Alcuin. Pošto su car Karlo Veliki i njegovi nasljednici prihvatili ovu eru, ona je popularizirana i proširila se Karolinškim Carstvom. U tome leži korijen prevlasti te ere do današnjih dana. Izvan karolinških domena, Španjolska je i dalje rabila Eru Cezarâ, ili španjolsku eru, koja je brojila godine od 38. p.n.e, do srednjeg vijeka. Era Mučenikâ, koja broji godine od Dioklecijanovog ustoličenja 284., koji je pokrenuo posljednji ali najteži val progona kršćana, korištena je u Aleksandrijskoj crkvi, a i danas ju koristi Koptska crkva. Drugi sustav je datirao od raspeća Isusovog, za koje se još u vrijeme Hipolita i Tertulijana mislilo da se dogodilo za konzulata Gemina (29. n.e.). Ovaj sustav povremeno se javlja u srednjovjekovnim rukopisima. Većina sirijskih rukopisa napisanih krajem 19. stoljeća još je uvijek davala nadnevak na kraju isprave preko "godine Grkâ" (Anno Graecorum = Seleukidska era). Premda je Anno Domini bio u širokoj uporabi već u 9. stoljeću, tek je krajem 15. stoljeća postao sveprisutan, bar u zapadnoj Europi. Opća era U engleskim tekstovima godine se umjesto s AD (Anno Domini) mogu označiti i s C.E. ili CE, što može biti kratica od Common Era ("opća era"), Christian Era ("kršćanska era") ili Current Era ("tekuća era"). Oznaci CE daju prednost oni koji žele naziv manje povezan s kršćanskim koncepcijama vremena, prigodniji za međuvjerski dijalog. U hrvatskom se koristi oznaka "n.e." ("nove ere" ili "naše ere") odnosno "p.n.e." ili "pne." ("prije" n.e.) ili "stare ere". Od pada komunizma osim "p.n.e." rabi se i izraz "prije Krista". Brojenje godina Po gregorijanskom kalendaru, godini AD 1 prethodi godina 1 BC. Astronomi iz računskih razloga koriste ljestvicu u kojoj je godina 1. p.n.e. predstavljena kao godina 0, 2. p.n.e. = godina -1 itd. Izvori Fusnote: Izvori: * * Bede. (731). [http://www.thelatinlibrary.com/bede/bede1.shtml Historiam ecclesiasticam gentis Anglorum]. Accessed 2007-12-07. * (reprinted & corrected, originally published 1999) * * (despite beginning with 2, it is English) * Declercq, G. "Dionysius Exiguus and the Introduction of the Christian Era". Sacris Erudiri 41 (2002): 165–246. An annotated version of part of Anno Domini. * Doggett. (1992). "Calendars" (Ch. 12), in P. Kenneth Seidelmann (Ed.) Explanatory supplement to the astronomical almanac. Sausalito, CA: University Science Books. ISBN 0-935702-68-7. * Gerard, J. (1908). "General Chronology". In The Catholic Encyclopedia. New York: Robert Appleton Company. Retrieved July 16, 2008 from New Advent: http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/03738a.htm * * * Vanjske poveznice * Calendar Converter Kategorija:Kalendar